Ryo's Birthday
by AnimeEmma
Summary: Ryo's Birthday has arrived and he believes no one remembered. Or do they? I really suck at this. Hope you like it.


**I need to be preoccupied. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Hagane's mansion**

It was a sunny, warm and summer morning when I heard my alarm go off. Stupid work. Why do I even work for my dad again? Oh yeah for my grade 7 camp money.

I got up and went to my dresser to pick out my outfit for work. I found my white blouse, long blue skirt with a red belt, and my black flats.

I walked downstairs to make my breakfast which is just simple toaster pancakes. So I popped them down and waited for them to pop.

While I was waiting, I decided to take my labtop and sit on the couch to check my facebook status.

Aisha Hart: My bro is creeping me out with it weird stuff about beyblade. _ Zeo Abyss, Jack the Art Lover and Emma Hagane like this. Comments: Emma Hagane: I agree with you Aisha.. _

_Damian Hart: WTH!? I am not afraid to put both of you in Hades... _

_Emma Hagane: Don't bet on it Damian. If Kyoya AND Gingka can beat you, I could too._

_Hikaru Hasama is now in a relationship with Kyoya Tategami. Comments: Emma Hagane: Awwwwwww. Congrats you two! Hikaru Hasama: Thx. :) _

I logged of after I had read Hikaru's post. Then I realized that my pancakes popped and I just took them out and ate them like that. I knew this day was going to be quite good.

After I ate breakfast, I go and brush my teeth. Then I decided to get my stuff and leave for work earlier than I had expected. Meh, I'll get off earlier.

I walk to work only because I live close (just across the street to be exact) and something special was happening today. It was my dad's birthday and we have a special party planned after lunch. He was at work so the building was closing earlier today.

**WBBA Building**

I opened the door and asked where my da- I mean director's office was. They knew who I was and I was walking to his office when I saw Hikaru, tapped her shoulder and she came with me as we walked down.

"Remeber what we rehearsed" I asked her.

"Ready when you are." she replied.

We walked to his office for the morning shift and he was asleep when we came in. The perfect time for us to call the others to get the party ready.

"Daddy, wake up."

"Huh?" he shot his head up into the air to see myself and Hikaru. "Where am I?"

"You're at work, Director." Hkaru said.

"Girls, I have told you so many time. CALL ME THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"

Not again. We anime sweatdropped. "Never in my intire life unless you were fighting, then NEVER!" I said as if he would ever learn to have his daughter call him by his alter-ego.

"I have to go make a phone call. Hikaru, you know what you have to do?" she nodded.

I left the room to make my call to Gingka.

"Ring... Ring... Hello?" the other line said.

"Gingka, is eveything set for dad's party?" I whispered so he couldn't hear me.

"Yeah. Send him here. We'll be waiting." perfect. Just as planned.

I walked backed into the room, "Sorry. Gingka needed to ask me something. Dad, the building is closing earlier today so, Hikaru and I want to take you to Bey park."

"Sure."he wasn't quite sure.

"Ok, the building closes in a couple of minutes. Should we leave now?" Hikaru asked.

"K. Let's go." I said.

We were walking to bey park and we got to the middle of it and...

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Dad's face was priceless.

"Really? You guys remembered it was my birthday?!" his expression amused me.

"Why wouldn't we? You're the one who helped save the world." Masemune said.

"You put Team Gan Gan Galaxy together." I added.

"And you're my-"

"Our dad." I cut Gingka off. Tehe

"Awww. Thanks you guys."

Everyody was there. People from battle Bladers, World Championships, and the Legendary Bladers. It was quite a fun afternoon.

When we had left, Tsubasa, Madoka, Gingka, dad and I went back to our house to spend the rest with him.

**Back at the Hagane's Mansion**

"Thanks guys for a really good birthday."

"No problem dad. Gingka and I were the ones who planned it. We did get help from everyone else. I made sure everyone remembered about it and what do. I am glad you did."

"I'm tired. The old man is going to bed." dad said stretching his arms.

"Night dad." Gingka and I said. He hugged and kissed us goodnight.

"Night Ryo." Madoka and Tsubasa said to him.

After dad went to bed, we cuddled up on the couch and watched some movies till we fell asleep. I guess we all had a pretty good day.

**The END**

**I know this sorta sucked, but I get bored really easy, so. Yeah. Hoped you like it.**


End file.
